


Home

by animefan419



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: After telling Sam and Tucker his biggest secret, they wanted nothing to do with him and eventually went their separate way. Not only that the Fentons were moving to Japan! Danny was now alone in the world until he met Usagi who resembled the princess in his dream. Just who are the Sailor Scouts? Watch our ghostly hereo kick but as he joins them in a battle between good and evil.





	Home

My name is Danny Fenton and I have a big secret, I am half ghost. I know what you are thinking, how is that even possible and if you must know it all started two years ago when my parents decided to build a machine that was supposed to punch a hole to another world. Unfortunately the machine didn't work and if it weren't for me they would have given up ghost hunting for good. Now my parents were considered the towns crazies so when they decided to give up I knew that I was going to be the laughing stalk of the entire school not to mention that I was already considered an outcast. So when I told my friends what happened, they urged me to check it out after school so I did. When I went inside to see what was wrong with the machine, I noticed that there was an on switch and that there were two wires that seemed to be out of place.

Once I turned on the machine, I felt like that I was dying when a large flash of green electricity hit me with full force. Two years later I was still having difficulty controlling my powers and I quickly gained the reputation of being the school klutz when I discovered that I could phase through objects. The fact that I couldn't control my powers got even worse and I thought that it was high time that I tell Sam and Tucker about my problem to see if there was anything that they could do to help. After telling my friends about my secret, the first thing that they told me was that I was a freak. We then went our separate ways after that. Tucker started to hang out with the rest of the techno geeks while Sam started to hang out with the popular crowd which surprised me since she was an ultra recycle vegetarian goth who didn't like stereotype rich people. 

Before I knew it, I was alone and I only had the ghosts to keep me company. While most ghosts don't like me, I have some ghosts who I considered to be my very close friends like Frostbit and Clockwork. When I first realized that some of my powers were bound to my emotions, I knew that I had to keep them under control when I learn that I was going to go to a new school. One example would be my tangibility, you see whenever I get nervous or upset a part of my body tends to turn invisible which was the main reason I kept tripping over things. Then there were my eyes and whenever I get angry they turn green, but I think that is the coolest part about me. Aside from my powers, the most interesting thing about me is my reoccurring dream.

Every night I would dream that I was a prince dancing with a princess whose face I don't remember and it would always end with me trying to get her to safety. I have thought about talking to Penelope about it, but she was the kind of ghost who feeds off of teen misery and I quote was her "walking spa treatment." When I heard that we were moving to Japan, I was outraged because that means that I have to make all new friends in a completely different environment. When I thought that I was going to get a break from the ghosts for once and when I heard that there was more paranormal activity in Japan than in Amity Park they my Parents announced that we were movivung, but the real mystery was how we were even to get full Japaneze citizenship. I then asked Clockwork to tech me Japazeze and fir a ghosts who is considered to be Father Time he was a really good teacher so now I can speak Japazeze just as well as I can with English.

"Danny may I come in?" My mother asked politely.

"Why did we have to move? Everything is different, I don't like it." I said moaning underneath my pillow.

"I know that the move was hard, but as your mother I would like for you to give this place a chance. Please, if not for yourself then do it for us and your sister." I then knew that I had no choice, but to go with it. After all, I Was pretty much raised by my sister and I figured that I owed her.

"Maybe, when you meet your new classmates you can blather to them about ghosts." My dad suggested as he barged into my room eating fudge. For some reason, every conversation ends up being switched to ghosts and at one point my sister my sister Jazz had to convince them that Sam and Tucker were not ghosts when I told them that they called me a freak. It was all the more reason that I am going to keep that fact that I am half ghost a secret. Meanwhile, at my new school everyone was excited to meet the new foreign exchange student and when they all heard that I was from America everyone was ecstatic. Everyone except for a girl named Tskuno Usagi who was bummed out after breaking up with her boyfriend after finding out that he was a spy not only that he was a clone.

"Cheer, up Usagi, I know that you'll get over him soon and besides you are already causing a scene with your unessesary crying."

"I know Ami, but I miss him and he doesn't even help us anymore." The only reason that the blond stopped crying was because she was starting to have the serious case of the hiccups.

"Usagi, I know it has been a hard two weeks and I think that the new kid may be the answer to your prayers. I even heard that he is from America."

"Thanks Rei." Usagi said still hiccuping. I was right outside the classroom when all of this was happening and I was so nervous about meeting my new classmates that I was having a hard time controlling my tangibility. Before I walked in, I too a deep breath making sure that my powers were in check. When I thought that I had everything under control was my first mistake and when I fell everyone started laughing. I was trying my best not to get angry, but all of the laughter and the fact that I was still flat on my face was not improving my mood. Rei, Usagi and Ami were the only ones who didn't laugh at my clumsiness.

"That's enough!" I hear my teacher say hissing at the students.

"Thank you sensei." I said with a bow trying not to fall again.

"Since you are new why don't you tell us a little something about yourself." The teacher said smiling which was not helping.

"My name is Fenton Daniel, but please call me Danny. The last person who called me Daniel tried to kill me. I have a sister, Fenton Jazz who is currently pursuing a carrier in physiology. My parents are ghosts hunters and we moved here because of the increase of paranormal activity here in Japan. They want me to follow in their footsteps, but I want to become an astrounat." I was surprised when the girl with the blue hair shot her hand up.

"My name Mizumo Ami and I heard that your hometown Amity Park was haunted. Have you met any ghosts like Danny Phantom?" I was surprised when she asked me that and from what I can tell this girl really does her reaserch.

"I never met him, but I did dreamt that I was abducted by aliens once." It was half a lie and I immediately regretted my answer when everyone started laughing. After introductions, I met up with the girls after when they found that I was being shoved inside my own locker. I was going to phase out of my locker, but I was happy when Ami was able to get me out instead.

"Sorry about sempai Hashimoto-San can be a bit rough sometimes."

"Thanks, your Mizuki right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Ami if you want." It didn't take long for me to notice that her cheeks were turning bright red.

"Ami, we were looking all over for you. Normally, you are always on time so we were starting to get worried."

"Sorry, Usagi I was busy helping a friend."

"Oh, I get it, well any friend of Ami is a friends of mine and you can call me Usagi too if you want."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if you call me Rei, by the way Danny you said that the last person who called you Daniel tried to kill you. What was that about?" 

"His name is Vlad Masters, he wants to kill me, marry my mom, kill my dad so he can marry my mom out of pity, but his top priority is to buy the Packers which is an American football team by the way."

"I guess it is probably a good thing that you moved, by the way we are going to the arcade want to come." 

"Sure." Besides humiliating myself, I have made three friends in one day and I even managed to impress them with my mad gaming skills. We were all enjoying a game called Sailor V and when I beat the high score a little charm that resembled a communicator came out. It wasn't a cell phone, but I can still use it to call my friends whenever there is an emergency. I even managed to make friends with Minako Aino who insisted that I call her Aino instead. At first I didn't realize that they had alter egos like me, but I have to admit that the trouble started when Usagi begged me to show them my house. Of course I was surprised when they said that they all wanted to see all of my parents ghost hunting equipment including the portal to the ghost zone.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I announced while taking off my shoes.

"Danny, could you please keep it down your parents are busy working. Although, I am a little worried since they seemed to be so obsessed with there work more than usual ever since we moved here. They didn't even notice me when they heard me coming in. Just be careful when you are in the lab." Jazz warned. Unfortunately Jazz was not kidding when she said that our parents were more obssesed than usual and I was starting to get worried too.

I was a little worried at first about handling the ghost hunting equipment since most of their stuff tends to hurt me, but as it turns out everything went well so far and Ami even laughed when the ghost gabbed kept repeating every word I say. When I thought that Rei was starting to get suspicious I told her that it was broken. I was glad that she brought it because all it really does is say the words "fear me" at the end of each sentence. That night I was starting to become more concerned about my parents well being since I was starting to notice that they were starting to become more monster than human. I then knew that these two were not my real parents when they didn't put up the ghost shield for the night and I was starting to panic as I started to wonder where my real parents were.

"Sailor Moon! Help me!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs which was weird because back then I didn't know who Sailor Moon even was. As if on cue, my call was answered.

"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I punish you!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Venus!" I then knew that it was my turn to contribute when they all inflicted their attacks on the enemy. When they saw me "go ghost" they were surprise to find out that I was Danny Phantom. After the battle they shared all shared their secret with me. I have never really understood the phrase the home is where the heart is up until now. From this point on, I knew that Japan was my home too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for making Tuxido Mask evil. This is going to be an AU where Danny is Usagis's Prince instead of Momaru and in this fan fic, Sam and Tucker weren't around during the accident and Phantom Planet never happened. This will take two years after the accident. As for Nagasi Hashimoto, he is my OC who is supposed to be the school bully. I am also planning on giving Danny a pet cat from the Moon Kingdom. Please comment if you have any suggestions.


End file.
